To Nap or Not to Nap
by AnimeaObsessed
Summary: Noct is sleepy, but Gladio is horny. Can they come to an agreement that suits them both? Pfft, probably.


To Nap or Not to Nap

"Hey! Prince Charmless, what are ya doing?" Gladio called over to the tired prince, noticing he was lounging around instead of exploring the area. Granted, this wasn't the first time the group had been to Galdin Quay, but it was definitely odd for Noctis to not be off running amok with Prompto.

"Ugh," Noctis was currently trying to nap in a less than comfortable chair inside their hotel room. "I just want to take a nap." Gladio laughed, a deep, hearty sound.

"You always want to take a nap," he said, taking a seat across from the dark-haired prince. Noct leveled a tired glare at the shield before rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired," he whined, laying his head back in his chair, glaring at the ceiling. Gladio chuckled again, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"It's only noon, man," he said, watching as Noctis lifted his head again.

"Yeah? Your point?" he asked. "Unless you have a better idea than letting me nap, buzz off." Gladio let out a low chuckle, slowly walking over to Noctis.

"Oh, I have an idea alright," he said, smirking as he rested his knee on the edge of Noct's chair, his smirk only widening as Noctis looked up, both curious and on edge. "And it involves you on the bed, face down, ass up, and legs spread for me." He put his hand against Noctis' cheek, lifting his face to look up more. He could see a shudder visibly run through the young prince, and smirked as he watched him imagine the exact scene that Gladio just described.

"Why are you like this?" he finally whispered after a moment, a light blush on his cheeks. Gladio's smirk widened further at that.

"Dunno, it's just who I am," he said with a wink, pressing closer and lowering his face to whisper in Noct's ear. "You game, your highness?" he teased with a husky whisper. Noct shuddered again, the flush of his cheeks deepening. He couldn't deny the sexual energy that Gladio was putting off, and he couldn't deny that honestly, he was pretty turned on by it.

At the same time, however, he was still tired and still desperately needed a nap. If he knew Gladio, he knew that he would keep bugging him until he went along with it, but that he'd probably get to nap afterwards, not to mention the fact that Gladio was a huge teddy bear and ideal for napping on or with.

Finally, after a few moments of deliberation he looked up into his shield's eyes, staring back with what he hoped was a stern look. "Do I get to nap after?" he asked seriously, watching as Gladio chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against the prince's.

"If that's what you want I'll even let you use me as a mattress if you want," he said, still using that same husky whisper that he knew drove Noct insane. It caused the young royal to let out a sigh but nod slightly.

"Okay, fine," he agreed, his eyes closing immediately as Gladio pressed a hot kiss to his lips, not giving him time to prepare for it. He nibbled on Gladio's lip before gasping lightly in surprise as Gladio shoved his tongue into the younger man's mouth. It was hot and heavy, and like usual, it left him wanting more.

"Ugh, Gladio…" He groaned, drooling a tiny bit as Gladio pulled away. The older man smirked and then picked Noct up and slung him over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to really comprehend what was happening Gladio had carried him into their hotel room and tossed him onto the bed and was crawling up to kneel over top of him. Once again, the shield pressed their lips together in a hard and heavy kiss, leaving Noct breathless when it finally broke.

That brought a smirk to Gladio's face before he started stripping them both, grabbing a bottle of lube out of his nearby bag. He set it beside himself for the moment and returned to pulling off the last of their clothing. He chuckled at the look Noct was giving him, his dick already starting to grow to its full length. Gladio himself, of course, was already harder than a rock, but it was fun for him to draw things out and tease Noct relentlessly.

Which he did. He started with leaving love bites along Noct's neck, and then proceeded to work on starting a hicky on his collar bone. The resounding groan he got spurred him onward to capture one of Noct's perky nipples between his teeth and pull on it, as well as sucking on the firm skin.

"Ugh, fuck, Gladio," Noct whispered, arching into it as he switched to his other nipple. He gasped loudly when he felt one of Gladio's rough and calloused hand reach down and play with his dick as the large man continued to abuse his nipples with his mouth. "Haaa…"

"You like that, Noct?" he teased, moving his face to nibble Noct's earlobe as he whispered in his ear. Noct only whined in response, wanting more as precum dribbled out of his tip. Gladio smirked and leaned down, glancing up at Noct as he leaned down and licked up the pearly white substance, before quickly taking the entirety of the prince's dick into his mouth.

"Agh, fuck!" Noct cried out, his eyes squeezing tightly shut and his head falling back again. Gladio hummed lightly instead of laughing and then started sucking and bobbing his head, relishing in the string of curses and mewls that Noct was letting out.

After a moment, one of Noct's hands tangled in Gladio's hair, tugging lightly while the other desperately played with his nipples, unable to reach anything else with Gladio's form in the way. Gladio let out soft chuckles, which reverberated through his chest, and sent vibrations through Noct's dick and had his back arching and moans spilling out of his mouth.

Just when Noct was getting close, Gladio pulled off his dick and flipped him over, much to the prince's protest.

"Oh relax, Princess," Gladio smirked, keeping his arm hooked under Noct's hips to keep his ass off the bed. He used his other hand to grab the lube. He popped it open with his thumb and then, after maneuvering the bottle a bit, spread some of it over his fingers before pressing the cap closed against his chest and setting the bottle aside.

Noct glanced back at Gladio curiously, before hissing lightly as a cold lubed finger pressed against his entrance, circling teasingly. After a moment he moaned softly, hissing again in discomfort when one of his fingers slid in.

"Breathe, Noct," Gladio reminded him, starting off with slow and shallow thrusts of his finger until he could tell the prince was relaxing more. Only then did he started to push deeper and faster, before adding a second finger and repeating the process, the only change being that he also started scissoring his fingers.

It didn't take long before Noct was starting to rock back against Gladio's hand, so the shield added a third finger, chuckling when the dark-haired form beneath him moaned and tensed up.

That tension didn't last long, and after only a few minutes, Noct was whining impatiently. "Gladio, come _ooon_. Just fuck me already!" he demanded, looking over his shoulder at his shield, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Gladio smirked and pulled his fingers out, once again grabbing the lube and squeezing it out into his hand. After setting the bottle aside he rubbed the lube onto his dick before lining himself up with Noct's ass.

"You ready for this, Princess?" he asked, both joking and serious.

"Gladio, stop talking and just-Unghhhhh…" Noct's words cut off into a loud moan as Gladio pushed into him, going all the way in in one go. Gladio smirked, letting out a groan of his own as he did.

"Fuck you're tight," he commented, adjusting his knees so he could hold Noct up easier. He didn't get much of a response other than a grunt before he started moving, pulling out until only the tip was still inside, before thrusting back in hard before repeating the motion, drawing moan after moan from Noct as he fisted the sheets below him.

"Oh fuck, Gladio," Noct mumbled into the pillows under his face, his entire body feeling like it was melting under Gladio's relentless pace. The shield just smirked and kept drilling into him, leaning forward to leave love bites on Noct's shoulders. It had the young prince practically drooling on the pillow's as he moaned, his eyes closing.

As Gladio felt himself getting closer to the end of his rope he moved one of his large hands to grip Noctis' dick, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts, and sending harsh shudders through the smaller man's body.

"Fucking Astrals, Gladio," he groaned, cracking his eyes open to glance up at the shield, who just smirked wide and leaned down to bite Noct's shoulder again.

That was all it took to have Noct exploding in Gladio's hand, his cum pooling on the bed as Gladio groaned and came in Noct's ass, spurred by the gravity of Noct's climax.

Both stilled for a moment, panting tiredly, before Gladio finally pulled out and let Noctis sag onto the bed, just to the side of the stains on the sheets. He smirked at his handiwork and then went to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom.

Upon returning he cleaned up the exhausted prince and pulled the top sheet off the bed and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He tossed the wash cloth after it and then climbed back onto the bed, laughing when Noct rose to push him down and then curl up on him, his eyes falling closed quickly.

"Alright, alright. Enjoy your nap, you dork," he said softly, fighting a small yawn of his own as Noct chuckled sleepily.

"Oh, I will," Noctis said, nuzzling Gladio's chest lightly before passing out. Gladio ruffled the prince's hair before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off as well.


End file.
